utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Sora Anjou
Supplemental Information Hair color: Silver/ Grey/ White Eye color: Red Earphones: Angel Wings Dress/Outfit ACT 2/ VCV: Refer to [1] [2] Dress/Outfit APPEND: Refer to [1] [2] [3] Dress/Outfit Alternative: '''Refer to [A] [B] [C] '''Nationality/Race: Japanese Headcanon: 'Sora is the son of a loan shark/ mafia boss/big cooperation CEO, Aki Anjou, who is super cold-hearted and logical. He takes after his father. His mother wasn't around while he was growing up and his father neglected him due to the dangerous of his job, Sora grew up surrounded by money and everything he ever wanted (though he never really desired much) and is spoiled and unable to love anyone or anything. He is emotionless and unconcerned most of his time and often help his father in some illegal business now that he is older. He occasionally shows signs of a sadistic personally, origin unknown. He is unusually fascinated by riddles, mysterys, games, toys, and fashion and has a strong unreasonable obsession towards angel wings, segways, and Hong Kong-styled milk tea. (He sleeps around with both genders too LOL) Rumor has it that his mother was either a brute of a woman, daughter of another mafia boss, or a sweet, loving, cute, cheerful lady. Voice Configuration *Refer to Sora's 'VOICEBANK DISTRIBUTION Trivia UTAU Creation Facts *He's design was inspired by a peacock. *The creator initially wanted to create female utaus instead of Sora. *The creator is secretly very scared of Sora and would definitely not want to ever encounter him in real life. Usage Clause General * Do not claim my UTAULOID as your own. * Do not impersonate the creator. * Do not use my UTAULOID for anything illegal or offensive to others. * I will not hold responsibility if incidents occur. Art * You can repost official art (art by me) with the condition I am credited properly. * You may use official art (art by me) in a video/fanfiction/games/manga/comic concerning the character * Please ask me before using commissioned artwork, gifts, or other artwork not by me in a video/fanfiction/games/manga/comic concerning the character Voicebank & Songs * You do not need permission to use the voicebanks. * Please put the name of the UTAULOID if he/she is used in any of your works. * Do not use my UTAULOID for commercial purposes unless you have obtained permission from me. * Do not redistrubute the voicebanks. * Do not redistribute a modified version of any of these UTAULOID's voicebanks. * Do not use the voicebank(s) as a Pitchloid. * Do not use the samples in the voicebanks for another UTAULOID's voicebank. * YOU MAY modify the oto.ini, but do not publicly distribute a modified oto.ini of the voicebank(s) without my permission. Roleplay * You must ask for permission before roleplaying as the character. * Please avoid roleplaying out of character. Video/Fanfiction/Games/Manga/Comics/Fan Art * You may use the character without permission from the creator. * You do not have to follow the given personality. This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:Basic info Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks from Canada Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:UTAUloids with appends Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Official Character Profiles Category:North America Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language produced in Canada Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU